As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,131,188; 4,649,598; 4,891,911; 4,471,575; and 4,884,369; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse self-contained automatic sliding door closure arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented devices are of little or no value to owners of sliding glass door constructions that are not equipped with these self-contained door closure arrangements.
Needless to say, the vast majority of both existing and planned future construction will not be equipped with the self-contained closure systems due to their initial cost coupled with the degree of difficulty encountered in repairing and/or replacing the self-contained internal door mechanisms.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among owners of sliding glass door constructions for a simple and efficient add-on closure arrangement that can be installed on the exterior surfaces of the sliding glass doors to produce a self-closing effect; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.